My Precious Blossom
by x Ashiyame De La Luna x
Summary: Poor boys. Naruto of course is lovesick over Sakura, but it doesn't help when his perverted sensei starts hitting on her. It seems as if Sasuke's falling for her, too. But they can't all have her...so who's she gonna pick? NaruSaku KakaSaku SasuSaku
1. Let The Jealousy Begin

**A/N: I haven't written anything in over a year and a half. So, I decided to come back to writing with something new and fresh. Keep in mind that this is the first Naruto fanfic I've ever written. But anyway, I'm a big fan of Sakura pairings. Lately, I've been way interested in NaruSaku. I'm not sure why, but I really like it. So that'll be a major pairing in this fic. Anywho, the pairings in this fic are NaruSaku, KakaSaku, and SakuSasu. So it's like a love square sort of. XD Well I hope you enjoy my fic, and thank you to darkangelassassin666 (my good friend in real life, Kimmy) for volunteering to be my beta!**

**Also, as a side note:**

**Since this is a fanfiction, and I'm the author, I'm gonna change their ages a bit. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are roughly around 19. Kakashi will be 23. If you don't like it, oh well. The world will move on.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kakashi would be mine. Along with Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba. BUT LIFE'S NOT FAIR.**

--

Naruto laid on the hill, staring at her. He always seemed to be watching her so closely lately. _What's with the sudden extreme obsession with her lately?_ Inner Sasuke thought. Naruto had never been like this before, and frankly it was annoying the hell out of Sasuke.

Kakashi and Sakura were just about finished sparring, as the sun was already setting.

"Hey, I think we should call it a day. You're really getting better, Sakura. I see you improving all the time." He smiled at her, though it was only apparent through the expression of his only currently visible eye.

"Aw, thanks sensei." She scratched the back of her head and blushed a little.

Naruto just sighed and continued staring at her like a lovesick puppy. "Isn't she beautiful, Sasuke?"

"Whatever." Sasuke snorted.

"Tch, I don't even know why she likes you. Why can't she like someone like ME?"

"Like she'd ever like an idiot like you."

Naruto glared at his snide remark. "I'm a hell lot better than you! At least I don't go around hating my life and being an antisocial bastard all the time!"

"Hm." Was all Sasuke bothered to reply.

"Wow, what a comeback."

This was going nowhere, so at this Sasuke got up to leave, but not before adding in, "You know, you should just give up on her already."

"Oh yeah! I'll prove to you I can get her to like me!" Naruto got up and ran down the hill with a newborn confidence, ready to prove that Uchiha bastard wrong.

_This'll be interesting,_ Inner Sasuke thought, following him.

"Hey Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto called after her, waving his arms frantically.

She looked back to see him. "Oh, hey, Naruto!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well...Sakura...Do you think you wanna go out and eat something?" He had that adorable idiotic smile on his face.

"Well, I uhh -"

"WELL ACTUALLY, _I_ was thinking on taking Sakura out for dinner," Kakashi butted in.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at him wide-eyed. Did their SENSEI just say he was taking their TEAMMATE out to DINNER?

Sakura just gaped with her mouth as wide open as her other teammates, but before she could protest, Kakashi grabbed her by her arm and dragged her away.

Naruto just blinked. "Sasuke...did that just really happen?"

Sasuke was speechless, still in shock, mouth still hanging open.

Naruto was having none of this. "I'M NOT GONNA LET MY SENSEI STEAL MY GIRL!"

"She's not 'your girl.'" Sasuke retorted.

"You shut up. Since when did it matter to you?" Naruto shot back. Damn, did he ever have a point.

Sasuke just snorted and started walking in the direction Kakashi dragged their dumbfounded female teammate, his blonde haired companion catching up.

--

"What the hell was that?" Sakura shot at Kakashi, reluctantly still seated at the restaurant.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice for us to do some...student-teacher bonding..." He just smiled.

"Bonding..?" But before she could say anymore, the food Kakashi had ordered for her had come.

"I think you should eat, Sakura. Wouldn't want this food to go to waste." He just continued smiling, earning him weird looks from his ever-so-confused female student. _Look how cute she is..._ Was all that was going through Kakashi's mind.

"But I don't have any money to pay for this..." Sakura sweatdropped and looked down nervously, fidgeting. _Damn, I probably look like Hinata right about now...ugh,_ Inner Sakura thought. But Kakashi held up his hand in protest.

"No, no, it's on me. Don't worry about it. It's fine." What was with all his smiling? It was starting to creep Sakura out a bit as if he were plotting something...

--

Sasuke and Naruto took a seat nearby, watching Kakashi and Sakura, still undetected. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Kakashi had dragged Sakura here so unexpectently. I mean, geez, he'd never taken Sakura anywhere before. And right when he had the possibility of scoring big time with Sakura, none other than his SENSEI had to ruin it. There were so many things wrong with this picture...not to mention this must make him look like even more of a loser to Sasuke. If he even cared what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is his problem, Sasuke..!"

"..." Sasuke didn't feel like dealing with this right now...but that wasn't gonna stop his curiosity about the whole thing. HELLO. This is KAKASHI. Taking SAKURA. On a...DATE. Erm..date-like thinger. Thinger, what a highly intelligent vocabulary word for the stuck-up Uchiha to use. But he couldn't help but look back at his boiling friend.

"Grrr..." Was all Naruto managed to choke out. This whole thing was outrageous. He could hardly restrain himself from going over there.

--

Kakashi lowered his mask and ate, behind the confinements of Icha Icha Paradise, of course.

"What is it with you and that mask..?" Sakura couldn't help but inquire. Was that the whole reason he had that damned book anyway? So when he ate, nobody could see his face? Nah, I think we'll just settle for the he's-such-a-pervert-he-can-read-hentai-in-public-theory.

"I guess that just adds to the suspense, doesn't it?" Suspense? What the hell? This was seriously getting weird. "I never knew you were so interested in what my face looked like behind my mask..." She didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking, from the sultry tone in his voice. Wait a minute...did that mean...he was FLIRTING with her!

"Kakashi-sensei...are you...FLIRTING with me!" She looked at him in bewilderment. But her saying this just pleased him more.

"Now, now, Sakura...where did you ever get an idea like that?" He was still hidden behind his damned Icha Icha book. It was times like these Jiraiya should have never existed.

"Uhm...because..." But again, before she could say anything, a furious Kyuubi container was standing in front of them, looking so psychopathic, he made Gaara on one of his killing sprees look cuddly and cute. (Heh heh...But we love him even if he is an evil son of a bitch.)

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ON TAKING MY SAKURA!" He shouted, making the other customers in the restaurant cower in fear, considering taking their food home...

"Last time I checked, she didn't have 'Property of Naruto Uzumaki' printed on her forehead," Kakashi said in a challenging tone. Woah, he was getting cocky. With a student.

Sasuke though, unexpectantly butted in. "Please, she would choose me over both of you in a second." This left Kakashi and Naruto wide-eyed and now in shock, causing Kakashi to drop his book, revealing his face. Almost every woman in the restaurant fainted, all but Sakura, who was probably gonna be in shock for quite a while.

"Since when did YOU ever make an effort to swoon her, Uchiha?" It was Kakashi's turn to be pissed off.

"And since when did you ever have a face, old man?" Now THIS angered Kakashi. Naruto though, was kinda speechless, still staring at Kakashi's face along with Sakura. What a sight to behold.

But Sakura was done with this. "All of you, stop it! I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow at training!" She stomped off, but suddenly was grabbed by the waist and flung around, right into Kakashi's embrace. Wait...she felt...a warmth...on her lips...OH MY GOD HE WAS KISSING HER.


	2. Rage And Other Feelings

**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but that's what makes it fun to read as well as write. So for now, I'm exploring my possibilities as to where I can go with this story. Don't mind the OOC-ness, por favor, since I failed to warn you about that before. I guess I'll do it now.**

**AAANNNNNDDD! I messed up. Seriously. In the last chappy I made what Inner Sakura was saying italicized...well now that's gonna change. What Inner Sakura says will be bolded and Sakura's thoughts will be italicized. Yeah, there will be arguing. But not too much.**

**WARNING: OOC-NESS. Not extreme, though. Just a tad because I'm a loser and need to mold their personalities a bit so the fic can be how I want it, muwahaha. -cough-**

_**AND AS A SIDE NOTE:**_

_**Pairings will change frequently throughout the plot between KakaSaku, SasuSaku, and NaruSaku. It's all in the suspense.**_

_**AND AS ANOTHER SIDE NOTE:**_

_**I'm sorry to 12silverhairedcaress21, but I'm not including NaruHina in this fic. Maybe in a future fic, no? - And uhhh...yeah...I appreciate the knowledge and all, but remember...THIS IS A FANFIC! If everything was as it is in the series, none of this would be happening.**_

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. -sighs- TT;**

--

HE WAS FREAKING KISSING HER. AS IN THE CONTACT BETWEEN HIS LIPS AND HERS. Well, you should get the point by now...

Sakura blushed and didn't know what to do...her thoughts became incoherent and her mind was racing, but she began to melt into the kiss. Kakashi mentally smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, and suddenly, Sakura began to have second thoughts. _What am I doing..? What is HE doing? Oh geez...oh geez...oh geez..._ But Inner Sakura had to butt in.

**Just shut up and stop thinking rationally.**

_WHO ASKED YOU?_

**Certainly not you.**

_...THIS IS NOT OKAY! KAKASHI IS KISSING ME! This has to stop..._

But Kakashi only pulled her closer and started to put some enthusiasm into the kiss.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke (as well as all the customers in the freakin' restaurant) all had their jaws wide open, staring in horror. There were definitely too many weird things happening in one day, poor overwhelmed souls...

He trailed his tongue across her lips, pleading her to let him explore her mouth. She squealed in surprise but didn't comply, much to his disappointment. Kakashi began to become impatient with her apparent lack of complying, so he took things to the extreme. He pinned her against the wall, not allowing her any room to attempt to escape (or even wiggle for that matter).

As can be expected, this earned him a punch in the face. Not from Naruto, though. And surprisingly, not from some random fangirl of Kakashi or fanboy of Sakura.

It was from Sasuke.

Though, Naruto was quick to be angered after snapping out of his dumbfounded trance, and immediately after the silver-haired jounin was punched in the face by the Uchiha, the blonde began to yell at Kakashi, having to be restrained by Sakura in order to not kill him.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS SAKURA LIKE THAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN..." But he was stopped by the restaurant owner's hand in front of his face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take this outside," he glared at them all. Sasuke immediately cooled off and just walked out with an ever-so-slight smirk, satisfied with the blow he delivered to his sensei's face. Naruto however, was not in the least bit satisfied.

"Oh, we'll take this outside, alright," he growled in a deathly tone, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. _Why me..?_

But she wasn't about to let her friend and teammate get in serious trouble. So she dragged him out of the restaurant by the arm and ran back to her apartment. (A/N: Just get over it. What do you WANT me to call where she lives? Well what ever it is, save it. As of now, she lives in an apartment.)

--

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Sakura exploded. But Naruto didn't flinch; he was beyond pissed and immune to her yelling at the moment.

"HE KISSED YOU, SAKURA!"

"You could get in serious trouble, you know!" Sakura's gaze softened a bit, showing concern.

"I don't care," he said sharply, yet stubbornly, through clenched teeth.

That left Sakura speechless. He didn't care..? What the hell was wrong with him? After everything he worked for, everything he LIVED for, all his dreams of being Hokage, he was about to risk it all simply because their sensei had kissed Sakura?

"What the hell are you talking about, Naruto?"

"I'm not just gonna let our pervert sensei have you!" His fists clenched tightly, and he could feel himself boiling to a point where it hurt. Sakura just sighed. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, not knowing whether she did it to comfort him, calm him down, or just because she longed for his embrace for once in her life. It was true she had never felt any feelings beyond friendship before, but after this...after what he had said to her...she suddenly felt a new feeling awaken inside of her. Not extreme, but a spark of something...something similar to what she felt when she was near Sasuke.

Naruto was reluctant, still angry at the previous events that had taken place in the restaurant, but he couldn't help but feel his love for her overwhelm his senses. Her touch, her scent...everything about her was utterly intoxicating to him. But the moment was short-lived.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" he asked, in an oddly casual tone.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"What's for dinner?"

**WHACK.**

--

**I'M SO SORRY! I know it took me forever to update, and that that was sickeningly short, but I'm really not that good of a writer and need to work on elaborating my stories so they're more thoroughly detailed (and longer, all the better for my loyal readers!). I promise promise PROMISE I'm gonna try to update ASAP now. Part of the reason for my prolonged failure to update was that I started reading this book, _Twilight_, and got so addicted I just like shut out Naruto from my mind for a while. BUT I'M BACK!**

**So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


End file.
